


(10)1 Reason(s) Why People Are Happy

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, No Angst, Rated T for language, Singing in the Shower, happy people, whistling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy is happy.<br/>Harry's happy too.<br/>Ron wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(10)1 Reason(s) Why People Are Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【Translation】(10)1Reason(s) Why People Are Happy 人们开心的（10）1种理由](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746135) by [Liz_SH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_SH/pseuds/Liz_SH), [RinHaruismyOTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP)



Three ears were pressed up against the door. Three bewildered faces were attached to those ears, three mouths hung open.

“It can’t be,” Ron whispered, incredulous.

“There’s just no way,” said Seamus, eyes wide.

“Evidence suggests there is,” muttered Dean, frowning in concentration. “You know, he’s actually quite good.” The two other boys stared at him and he raised his hands in surrender, stepping away from the door to the eighth year common room bathroom. “Okay, sheesh, it was just an observation. Or- what’s the word for when it’s about something you hear?”

Both boys ignored him, again focusing on the singing they could hear through the door. “It just sounds so-” Ron scrambled for the word, “-happy?”

Seamus’s brow furrowed, nodding in agreement. “You’re right. But it’s _Malfoy_. Malfoy’s _never_ happy.” They fell silent, knowing it was true.

“What d’you reckon that song is?” Dean broke the silence eventually, at which Hermione made an annoyed noise and stood up off the common room sofa and hit them all lightly over the head.

“Stop being so invasive!” she whisper-shouts. “So Malfoy’s singing! So he’s happy, good for him! Stop being prats and stop procrastinating with your homework!” She sat back down as the boys looked at each other a little guiltily before moving to the chairs, picking up their essays and pretending to work. In actuality Dean was showing off his new West Ham United merch, levitating it behind their parchment to avoid Hermione’s gaze whilst Ernie Macmillan scowled at them from the chair next to Dean’s, where he had the perfect view of what they were doing.

They were distracted from not doing their homework by the sound of whistling from the men’s dormitory. They looked up just as Harry practically skipped down the stairs, leaning down to avoid banging his head on the low ceiling of the staircase. 

“Morning,” he greeted them, yawning slightly and collapsing onto one of the sofas and- _humming_. Ron frowned again, nudging Seamus and jerking his head towards Harry. Seamus returned an _I have no fucking clue, mate_ expression, and Ron cleared his throat, feeling as if he needed to find a book entitled _101 Reasons Why People Are Happy_.

“Morning. You seem… happy,” he commented, and-

Harry blushed.

He _blushed._

“Oh yeah, er, good dream, I suppose?” he said, though it sounded much more like a question. Ron stared at his friend before laughing. _Oh. A good dream._

“Yeah there’s no way I’m not making fun of you for that later,” he told him, and let no one say he wasn’t perceptive, because he definitely noticed the relief that flashed across his friend’s face, which seemed very odd, because hadn’t he just said he was going to make fun of him?

Ron dismissed it. He’d probably find out eventually what was going on.

“Whatever,” was all Harry replied with, before he gave a quick _accio_ and his parchment, quill and potions book shot out of the dormitory and into his hands. That made it all the more confusing. Since when would Harry ever be in a good mood when he had to do potions’ work?

Ron shook his head. _He’d find out eventually_.

It was a couple of minutes later when the door to the bathroom opened and Ron remembered about Malfoy. Dean, Seamus and Ron all turned to the door, eager to see why Malfoy had been singing, and Harry, upon seeing them all staring at the door, glanced back too.

Ron could swear that time seemed to stop for Malfoy and Harry alike at that moment. Malfoy, dressed in a shirt and skinny jeans ( _muggle_ clothes. Why was Malfoy, pureblood and proud, wearing _muggle_ clothes?) with wet hair, and Harry, staring at each other in surprise, eyes fixed to one another. And then-

They blushed.

Both of them.

As if in fucking sync.

Oh hell.

Ron ran through a mental list.

They were both remarkably – singingly – happy this morning.

They were both – and Ron hadn’t even noticed this until now – waking up later than they usually were.

They were both blushing at the sight of each other.

They were both gay. Or Harry was bisexual, but what was needed was there. They both fancied men.

Ron looked over at Hermione with wide eyes. She saw, sighed, and nodded.

Ron screamed.

Perhaps he wasn't as perceptive as he had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you enjoyed that!! Please leave feedback!!!


End file.
